


No Feelings

by shessocold



Series: Summer of '99 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1890s, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Summer, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Gellert knows what he wants (or does he?)





	No Feelings

Gellert starts the whole thing out of boredom, one hazy afternoon, the air so hot and sticky and oppressive that it feels impossible to do anything productive at all.

“You know what the worst thing about staying with my aunt is?” 

Albus, alert as a puppy, shakes his head. 

Gellert sighs theatrically, leaning back against the trunk of the beech tree they're sitting under. 

“No time alone,” he laments, arching one eyebrow slightly to better convey his meaning. “It's driving me _mad_.” 

“Oh... ah,” says Albus, his cheeks a bit pink. “But you could always... I'm sure a silencing spell...” 

“Not in the old woman's house, I couldn't,” lies Gellert, with a dismissive wave of his hand. “The room is full of portaits and photographs and who knows what else. It's torture.” 

Albus swallows. 

“You could find a nice spot outside, then,” he suggests, in a voice that makes Gellert think he's given the subject quite some thought. “Even here...” 

“You would do it here, Albus?” teases Gellert, amused. “Here in the open? Like a dog?” 

“I'm not sure that dogs actually...” objects Albus, blushing furiously. It's so warm out that they've shed their robes, and he's wearing very tight breeches, the outline of his _Schwanz_ clearly visible through the light fabric. “Well, it was just _a suggestion_.” 

“Noted,” says Gellert, smirking, and he drops the subject. 

** 

Later that night, lying on his unmade bed as he masturbates lazily, Gellert is surprised to find his thoughts creeping back to the hard, tantalizing length he saw stretching the fabric of Albus’ breeches. 

_Do I_ want _him?_ he wonders, with some skepticism, thinking of Albus’ pale, gangly appearance. He tries to picture himself embracing him, tenderly, as a lover, and he finds that he can’t. It’s not Albus that he’s attracted to, he decides: it’s the idea of having someone so skilled, so brilliant, so _powerful_ , completely and utterly at his mercy. 

He imagines - and this is very easy, he finds, blood rushing to his already impressive erection as he increases the pace of his stroking - Albus, kneeling, an adoring expression in his bright eyes, looking up at Gellert… Albus with his mouth half open, waiting, _wanting_ Gellert to... Albus with his clever face splattered with Gellert’s… 

** 

“You were right.” 

Albus opens his eyes a little, squinting against the bright sunshine. His auburn hair makes for a striking contrast with the green of the grass he’s lying upon, and Gellert wonders briefly about the shade of the hair on the rest of his body. Albus turns his head slightly to look at him. 

“About what?” 

Gellert smirks. 

“About this place being a decent option for some personal, ah, recreation,” he says, privately thrilled at the way the information makes Albus’ eyes widen. He feels himself getting hard. 

Albus’ Adam’s apple bobs in his pale throat. 

“Did you… here? Last night?” 

“No, I didn’t,” says Gellert, nonchalant. “But I thought we might give it a try now.” 

Albus stays silent, and Gellert - who had taken his enthusiasm for granted - experiences a tinge of a very unfamiliar, very unpleasant feeling, which quickly transforms into a much more reasonable sense of deep contempt towards the arrogant fool who dared… 

“Why, are you afraid to go alone?” says Albus eventually, and he’s grinning, and to his astonishment Gellert feels actual _relief_ wash over him. It doesn’t last long. 

“You go ahead,” he urges, wishing for a return of the bumbling, meek version of Albus from the previous afternoon. Inside his trousers, his erection wanes slightly. 

Albus is still grinning, but his hands shake slightly as he fumbles with his clothes. “There,” he says, pushing his breeches down around his ankles. “Now you.” 

Gellert shakes his head. 

“Not until you’ve gotten rid of those, too,” he says, gesturing at Albus’ drawers. “Who knows, there might be gnomes lurking around here. They bite. You go ahead, I don’t want to risk it.” 

Albus laughs. 

“ _Gnomes_ ,” he repeats, gazing at Gellert with utmost affection. “Right. Well, fear not, my friend. Let them get to me first.” 

The hair at Albus’ crotch is as reddish as the hair on his head, and his _Schwanz_ is long and slightly curved. Gellert swallows, his mouth dry all of a sudden. 

“Well?” says Albus, after a bit. “Are you going to join in?” 

Gellert, thrown off balance by Albus’ unexpected bout of confidence, ponders his next move. _I should get him to kneel_ , he thinks, without real conviction, fidgeting with the lacing of his trousers. He wishes he were as hard and… and _powerful_ as he was the night before, alone in his room and fantasizing about a scenario that is now mostly ruined by the look on Albus’ face as he stands there, all _proud_ , probably pitying Gellert and his… 

Catching both himself and Albus by surprise, Gellert slashes the air with his wand and makes the other boy fall backwards on his arse. 

“Lie back,” he orders, looming over Albus, fingers curled around his wand. “Spread them. Spread your legs.” 

Albus isn’t quite grinning any longer, but he doesn’t look half as helpless as Gellert would like him to be - or _scared_ , even, it’s all the same to him, just as long as it’s _very clear_ to both that they’re only doing this because... 

“You could have asked, Gellert,” says Albus, in dry amusement, rubbing his elbow. “You know, instead of sending me flying. Much as I appreciate the sentiment.” 

“Lie back,” repeats Gellert, flicking his wand threateningly. Albus obeys gladly, his unwavering erection now pointed towards the sunny sky. Gellert kneels between his legs. 

“ _Ich werde dich ficken_ ,” he snarls, gripping the inside of one of Albus’ pale thighs hard enough - hopefully - to leave a mark. Albus moans, his eyes closed, a drop of clear fluid forming at the slit of his engorged member. Gellert’s wand erupts in tiny sparkles of frustrated rage. “ _Ich werde dich_ hart _ficken_ ,” he insists, intending it more as a threat than a promise, and yet inside his trousers his penis still refuses to collaborate, and he raises his wand, seeing no remedy to this inadmissible humiliation other than... 

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” 

Gellert, baffled, watches his wand fly out of his hand. 

“You know,” says Albus, leaning on his elbow, wand trained on Gellert, “that was quite a convoluted way of cheating at a duel. _Incarcerous._ ” 

“I wasn’t…” says Gellert, struggling against the ties that now pin his arms against his sides. “That’s not…” 

“I’m not saying that it wasn’t effective,” says Albus, getting to his feet. His flagging erection is now almost level with Gellert’s face, in a perfect reversal of Gellert’s fantasy from the previous night. To his complete astonishment, Gellert feels himself _finally_ starting to get hard again. 

“Don’t worry,” continues Albus, picking up his clothes, “I’m just going to put on some pants, and then I’m going to give you your wand back - and then we’ll duel properly, if you don’t mind, dear Grindelwald.” 

“Come here,” says Gellert, as authoritative as one can sound while kneeling in front of the person he’s addressing. Albus raises an eyebrow, skeptical. “Please,” adds Gellert, the word unfamiliar and bitter in his mouth. “Help me up.” 

Albus sighs. 

“All right,” he says, helping Gellert to his feet. He’s still naked from the waist down. “Now what?” 

“Touch me.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Touch me,” repeats Gellert, past the point of caring, thrusting his hips forward. “Take off my trousers. Fuck me, if you have to, just do _something_ , I’m going mad here...” 

“I see,” says Albus, his clever face suddenly split by a very wicked grin. “Well, Gellert, I’m sure we can work something out - _eventually_.”

**Author's Note:**

> The sexual lives of devious characters intrigue me.


End file.
